


É uma dádiva

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode S03E18: Submersion, F/F, Nightmares
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depois de lidar com a Rainha Wraith, Teyla tem pesadelos, e Kate está lá para confortá-la.</p>
            </blockquote>





	É uma dádiva

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's a gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521701) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio 054 - gift (dádiva).

Teyla acordou novamente no meio da noite, depois de ter tido o mesmo pesadelo que teve todas as noites daquela semana, desde sua batalha mental com a Rainha. Ela se sentou na cama, tremendo, assombrada pelas coisas que foi forçada a fazer e pelas consequências de suas ações. A mente da Rainha era forte, tão forte que Teyla temeu que não seria capaz de a derrotar. Era forte demais, e Teyla ganhou no final, mas foi por pouco.

“Teyla...” Kate sussurrou suavemente, colocando uma mão nas costas de Teyla. Não tinha nada que pudesse dizer para ela que já não tivesse sido dito antes, no seu consultório ou na sua cama, mas podia ao menos oferecer conforto.

“Ela está morta,” Teyla disse em voz alta, mais para si mesma. “Ela não está aqui.”

“Ela morreu,” Kate disse, a puxando para se deitar no seu ombro. “Você está aqui comigo, você está segura.” Ela beijou a testa de Teyla, passando seus dedos pelo cabelo dela, tentando a acalmar o bastante para que Teyla pudesse voltar a dormir.

Teyla abraçou Kate, se permitindo ser confortada. _É uma dádiva_ , ela pensou para si mesma, _ser capaz de sentir os Wraith é uma dádiva_. _É uma dádiva, é uma dádiva, é um dádiva_ , ela repetia como um mantra, tentando se convencer de que era a verdade.


End file.
